<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>奶瓶 by bidagesila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129347">奶瓶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidagesila/pseuds/bidagesila'>bidagesila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidagesila/pseuds/bidagesila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>＊恶趣味恶趣味恶趣味预警！<br/>＊产乳预警<br/>＊一点都不辣我就是个渣渣orz</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>朱一龙/白宇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>奶瓶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>六月的气温已经很高，就算是站到树荫底下都让人热得忍不住想立即脱光了衣服跳进水池里。白宇摇着把塑料小扇子看外头的太阳，正想打个哈欠却突然听见裤兜里响起一阵铃声。<br/>“喂？白宇？”<br/>“哥哥？”<br/>“嗯。小白，我今晚去找你。”<br/>“啊？今天晚上？你那里忙完了吗，要不要先休息一下，或者我晚上吃过饭去找你。”<br/>“不用，你也辛苦。晚上和剧组吃完饭就给我打个电话好吗？我过会儿就出发，先在酒店里待着，等回来再接你回家。”<br/>“那也行。你路上慢点儿，我这里可能会有点晚。”<br/>“好的。”<br/>“那就先挂了啊，晚上再见～”<br/>终于听见对方挂断了电话，白宇才把手机关机放回口袋里。他不知又想到了些什么，飞速地舔了舔唇，抬起胳膊装作不经意地用手臂蹭了下前胸。<br/>那里已经鼓起了两个小点，在宽松短袖衬衫里若隐若现，硬得像两颗成熟了的石榴籽。</p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>小半年没见了。<br/>白宇这样想着，不自觉地就咽了一大口酒，险些被呛到咳嗽。说来他是真的有些心不在焉，杀青宴本该依依不舍互道分别再顺便愉快地一起搓一顿，但他高兴归高兴，心里想的却完全是两码事。最近一翻微博发现几个月前还好不容易吃胖了几斤的男朋友又被工作给削去一圈肉来，心里难免心疼的同时又嫉妒对方不知为何越发显眼的胸肌。白宇看得眼馋，回想起那两块肌肉柔软的手感禁不住心里一阵阵发痒。<br/>白宇偷偷摸摸给朱一龙发微信说好想揉他的小肚子，对方“正在输入中”显示半天，最后慢悠悠蹦出来一句:<br/>“我也想。”<br/>白宇摸不着头脑:“你自己不一伸手就能够着了吗？”<br/>朱一龙回给他一串幽怨的省略号。<br/>白宇立即恍然大悟:“哦哦原来你是想揉我的啊？我这又没肉，有啥好摸的……”<br/>朱一龙:“可是我喜欢。”<br/>白宇:“我靠你不会说的是屁股吧！别介啊，上次都给你捏肿了！”<br/>朱一龙:“昂？”<br/>白宇:【你已撤回一条消息】<br/> 白宇:“没啥，手滑了。你要喜欢就回家摸，宇哥给你摸个够[滑稽]”<br/>朱一龙:“好……我上次真的下手这么重吗？”<br/>白宇:“其实就还好……都说了没啥了！”<br/>朱一龙:“有没有很疼？对不起，我当时没注意[对手指]”<br/>白宇:“哥哥我球球你放过我吧真的好羞耻啊我天orz”<br/>朱一龙:“哦。”<br/>白宇:“哎对了，哥哥你上次给我寄的奶瓶到底是干什么用的？？？”</p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>白宇生日那天，朱一龙在寄给他的生日礼物中捎上了一个奶瓶。<br/>白宇一开始还以为那是个什么新奇的小玩具，后来摆弄半天才终于承认是自己多心了。奶瓶就真的只是个奶瓶，个头不大，握在手里还挺舒服，透明塑料瓶身上刻着清晰的刻度，侧面还印了一只小黄鸭。盖子也是明黄色的，上面封着一只软塑胶奶嘴，不知为何闻起来还有一丝甜味儿。<br/>所以说朱一龙到底送给了他个什么玩意儿？<br/>白宇深夜敲朱一龙窗户质问，朱一龙回他个“别玩手机早点睡”。隔天他继续问，对方磨蹭了半天才吐出来两个字:“你猜。”<br/>白宇:“我猜个毛线，到底什么意思啊？”<br/>朱一龙:“没什么意思，我看它长得可爱就送给你了。”<br/>白宇:“别给我找借口！你是不是又嘲笑我幼稚呢？！”<br/>朱一龙:“盒盒盒盒  你自己承认的啊，我可没说。”<br/>白宇:“[暴打.jpg]”<br/>朱一龙:“[你凶凶.jpg]”<br/>白宇:“哥哥你等着，我要报复你。”<br/>朱一龙:“？”<br/>白宇:“[一个挑衅的巍笑.jpg]”<br/>于是三天之后朱一龙就收到了白宇为他精心挑选的奶嘴和口水巾。<br/>朱一龙:“你幼不幼稚啊？”<br/>白宇:“你才幼稚！正好你不喜欢啃指甲吗，叼着奶嘴就没法啃了啊，宇哥这是在为你着想。”<br/>朱一龙:“[巍巍屈屈.jpg]”<br/>白宇:“整天就你委屈，长得比我帅了不起啊？”<br/>朱一龙:“不，宇哥最帅。”<br/>白宇:“哎呀客气客气，还是我龙哥帅。”<br/>日常商业互吹（1/1）<br/>下线之后白宇捏着那个奶瓶又打量了几眼，随手就放到了茶几上。他琢磨着这一空奶瓶放那儿落灰总感觉有点萧瑟，下午去超市采购的时候鬼使神差地顺了袋奶粉回家，待他反应过来时那玩意儿早已规规矩矩地躺在了购物袋里。<br/>行叭。<br/>买都买了。<br/>好在他顺手从货架上拿的是成人奶粉，倒也没什么好在意的。他准备好玻璃杯，再把奶粉倒进奶瓶里加上开水泡开，拧上盖子晃一晃，一瓶奶粉就这样和好了。<br/>白宇:“好了，再过会儿就可以喝……等等，我刚才都干了些啥？”<br/>不知道为什么明明准备好了玻璃杯却还是顺理成章地把奶粉倒进奶瓶里的白宇陷入了深深的自我怀疑之中。<br/>行叭。<br/>倒都倒了。<br/>反正也没人看见。<br/>白宇眨巴两下圆眼睛，抱着一种来自成熟男人的隐秘好奇心，试探性地叼住了柔软的塑胶奶嘴。</p><p>操，嚼起来真爽。</p><p> </p><p>4.<br/>爽完才意识到自己做了什么的白宇差点把大半瓶奶粉都甩进垃圾桶里。</p><p> </p><p>5.<br/>其实白宇一直以来都在怀疑朱一龙送他奶瓶的真实原因。<br/>毕竟众所周知，朱一龙不会说谎。<br/>所以无论白宇是打直球还是旁敲侧击，朱一龙就只会畏畏缩缩地打着哈哈萌混过关，时间长了搞得白宇也懒得再追问，就打算下次见面的时候骑在对方身上好好盘问。<br/>在杀青宴的饭桌下，白宇对着朱一龙发过来的三个句号冷笑了两声。<br/>“哥哥，我这里结束了，你来接我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>6.<br/>小孩儿身上有股淡淡的酒香味。<br/>他迎上去，不偏不倚地尝到了一对柔软香甜的唇瓣，小舌头撬开齿关溜进来，勾起他的舌头亲昵交缠。<br/>“好想你啊。”白宇又在他颈间用力蹭了两下，呼出热气将他裸露在外的皮肤蒸出一小片粉红，“你身上好香……”<br/>“什么味道？”<br/>白宇吸了吸鼻子，皱着眉头说:“好像，好像有点甜……”<br/>有点像……<br/>“好了，我要赶紧开车了，不能在路边停太久的。”朱一龙在他唇角轻啄了一下，转回身坐到驾驶座上，“你现在还好吗？头晕不晕？”<br/>“不，我没喝多少酒，就尝了两口。”白宇靠在车后座瘫成一张猫饼，看着后视镜里朱一龙的眼睛，笑眯眯地说，“你今天回来，我怎么能舍得喝醉啊。”</p><p>白宇软着身子被压到床上，衣摆被蹭得向上卷起，又被朱一龙掀到他腋下夹着。白宇在他怀里扭，死活要先洗澡再做，把爱人已经埋到他胸前的脑袋推开:“一身的汗，你先别舔。”<br/>“又没什么……”<br/>“不行不行，我身上难受。你先坐这儿等着，我十分钟就好。”<br/>说完之后他又在朱一龙下唇上咬了一口:“可别着急啊。”<br/>朱一龙失笑，忙推他的后背:“就知道贫嘴。”<br/>“哎哟哟，你弄疼我了。”<br/>“你活该。”<br/>“哥哥你都不知道心疼一下的吗？”<br/>“昂，那再亲一下？”<br/>“就不，才不让你占便宜。你好好等着，别又在我洗澡的时候进来。”<br/>白宇穿着拖鞋踢踢踏踏地走了，不多时浴室便响起水声。朱一龙从卧室里出来，朝客厅打量两眼，没费多大力气就找到了那个奶瓶。<br/>袖珍奶瓶的塑料瓶身在灯光下泛着淡黄色的暖光。<br/>朱一龙把它拿起来，有些意外地闻到了奶粉的香味。他下意识往旁边看，突然发现桌上放了一袋成人奶粉，从外观上看去也不知道已经喝了多少，封口被随便卷了两下用天蓝色小夹子夹住，周围还零星撒了些白色粉末。<br/>朱一龙愣愣地将视线在奶粉与奶瓶间反复辗转。<br/>小白……奶粉……用……这，这是真的吗？<br/>他又将鼻子凑近奶嘴嗅了嗅。依旧是一股淡淡的奶粉香味儿，甚至比起刚才更要清晰。<br/>他悄悄向浴室的方向看了一眼，然后眨了眨眼，情不自禁地咽下一口口水。</p><p> </p><p>7.<br/>“哎哎哎，哥哥你干什么……”<br/>白宇刚擦着头发从浴室里走出来就被朱一龙用手臂一捞打横抱起，吓得一脸懵逼地靠在朱一龙怀里。他用手心拍拍朱一龙的肩膀以示不满，却又禁不住笑道:“你今天怎么回事啊，怎么跟，跟那啥似的。”<br/>“想抱你啊。”朱一龙用软下来的声线回答说，“你不是也喜欢吗？”<br/>白宇抿嘴一笑，勾着朱一龙的脖子用力在他脸上啵了一口:“嗯，那来吧，宇哥给你抱。”<br/>他出来的时候可没穿衣服，一条毛巾擦干了身子再顺便往身上一裹，勉强能遮住点东西。朱一龙将他抱起时遮在腿上的毛巾就受重力垂下去，露出一双嫩藕般的长腿，还带着水汽蒸腾出的潮红。<br/>然后那毛巾在他身下散开铺了小半床，像是剥开了荔枝的果壳——白宇终于还是一丝不挂地躺在床上，上半身比起大腿要更显得粉嫩，肚子上的肉捏起来果肉一般柔软，在朱一龙手中被拢成软乎乎的一团。<br/>“最近多吃了一点……”白宇拍了拍自己的肚子，“你看，软得跟橡皮糖似的。”<br/>朱一龙笑着捏了把他的大腿肉:“这里也软。”<br/>“怎么，想啃两口？”<br/>白宇倒是光着屁股任人摆布，朱一龙却偏和他相反，甚至连浅蓝色的薄外衫都没脱。他用脚背蹭朱一龙的屁股，坏心眼儿地用脚趾揉他裤裆里的东西，又被朱一龙吸了凉口气用力捏住脚踝，愣是挣脱不开。<br/>朱一龙奶凶道:“你干什么？！”<br/>“帮你脱裤子啊。”白宇不甘心地踢了踢腿，“你那里不撑得难受么，给你揉揉又怎么了……”<br/>朱一龙羞得抓他的手:“那你用这个给我揉。”<br/>白宇就不让他抓住:“不行不行，我手酸。”<br/>“宇哥什么时候这么娇贵了？”<br/>“哎真是，都说了在床上别这样叫我……”白宇又蹬了下腿挣开朱一龙的手，“你还真别怪我抱怨你，弄一次时间太久了，真的好累的。”<br/>朱一龙挑着眉毛往他屁股上涂润滑液，可以看出，虽然被抱怨过不知多少次，也依旧难以抑制愉悦的心情。<br/>唉，大概男人都这样吧。<br/>后面许久没有用过，开拓起来比以往更要艰难。朱一龙倒是不甚在意，不紧不慢地勾起指尖打着转按摩穴肉，一点点向里深入，时不时还在白宇锁骨上啃两口。那两条长腿习惯性地缠到他腰上，小猫爪子也扒住他的肩膀，扣住肩后鼓起的三角肌。<br/>白宇眯着眼，不知是舒服还是难受地低声哼哼。朱一龙只觉得那声音像是猫咪打咕噜，奶里奶气的，纯属撒娇。<br/>“小白……”他低喃着吻白宇嘴边的小痣，“我真的想你了。”<br/>“想我不正常吗，好几个月呢。”<br/>“小白，你……”朱一龙话说到一半，却突然间顿住，欲言又止道，“你，你的……”<br/>“啊？我的什么？”<br/>朱一龙用手指捏了下他的乳尖:“我怎么感觉你这里比之前大了一点？”</p><p> </p><p>8.<br/>白宇也不是没有察觉到自己身体的不对劲。<br/>明明之前还好好的，但是从一个多月前开始，他总能感觉到自己身上有什么地方怪怪的——其他的倒也没什么，就只有胸口那里莫名发涨，而且乳尖变得格外敏感，稍微蹭一蹭就会立马挺起来，硬成两颗小石榴籽。<br/>他觉得这好像不太正常，但也一直没放在心上。再加上这种变化实在是不好意思让别人知道，于是便不管不问到现在。有些晚上胸乳会突然涨得酸痒，他也只是难耐地用手揉揉，指尖学着朱一龙曾经玩他乳头的样子夹紧了揉捏拉扯，在奶孔处用指腹轻轻刮蹭。这时乳头被伺候得舒服了，下面那根肉棍又会受了刺激挺起来，把内裤撑出一个小帐篷。他呜咽着把手伸进内裤里自慰，不知为何心里竟泛起酸涩，像是受了什么不能说的小委屈。<br/>他满脑子都是朱一龙。笑着吻他鼻尖的，闭着眼熟睡的，紧紧搂住他的腰拥抱的，流着汗用力干他的……他睁开眼发现房间里一片空荡，索性闭上眼睛，嘴里小小声嘟哝着:<br/>“哥哥……朱一龙……”<br/>他不敢稍微大声一点，怕吓跑了脑子里的画面。</p><p>有时候思念还就是这样，将一个人的脆弱暴露无遗，甚至连羞耻心都要被按在水泥地上狠狠摩擦。他不敢让朱一龙知道自己想他想得心里泛酸，更不敢让他知道自己念着他的名字射得有多爽。<br/>我明明都敢大半夜一个人看恐怖片的。白宇沧桑地想，但我要是大半夜看见朱一龙回来了，我得泪崩。</p><p>只是不知道这些天，无欲无求的老干部朱一龙会不会想着我打手枪呢？<br/>白宇呆呆地坐在黑暗里，盯着满手粘糊糊的液体，忍不住想道。</p><p> </p><p>9.<br/>无欲无求是不可能无欲无求的。<br/>朱一龙脸红到脖子，眨巴着大眼睛试图回避这个直击灵魂的问题，却被白宇用脚底一蹬——<br/>敢糊弄过去的话就别想插进来了！<br/>语毕又护住前胸，连小石榴籽也不给他吃。<br/>朱一龙哪里知道眼神躲闪耳根通红的白宇心里在打着什么小算盘，只知道自己这下怕是要彻底丢了年长者的颜面。白宇这些天的自我安慰从没敢告诉朱一龙，好巧不巧的是，朱一龙也没敢告诉白宇。<br/>怪就怪小白在视频里叫他哥哥的声音太软。朱一龙心虚地想，小白最近太犯规了……他实在是忍不住……<br/>“脸红成这样，还真不用说了……”白宇见他心虚，禁不住有些幸灾乐祸地笑起来，伸手捏了下他的脸，“想我嘛，很正常，害什么羞呀？”<br/>“昂，那……”朱一龙再次挤进他腿间，“那，我进来了？”<br/>“哎哎我还没……嘶……啊哈……”<br/>“疼我就先退出去一下……”<br/>“疼疼疼……啊不，不疼，你别，别出去……”<br/>“好，我不退出去……你别掐那里……”朱一龙被夹得鼻尖沁出了汗，俯身叼住白宇的奶头，“我给你舔一下怎么样？”<br/>“啊，好痒……”熟悉的感觉再次涌上来，白宇牵着朱一龙的手让他捏住自己胸前涨得发疼的那块软肉，“哥哥你揉揉，我这里好涨。”<br/>“怎么会涨啊？”朱一龙拢住手指为他揉胸，问道，“一般不是只有哺乳期的……才会涨奶吗？”<br/>“唔嗯……我才不是哺乳期……”<br/>朱一龙喘了口气，狠顶两下挺进深处:“你这样说得好像——”<br/>他把手覆上白宇的小腹轻轻按压，似乎能摸到一块凸起。<br/>“说得好像你已经怀了似的。”<br/>“你净瞎说……”白宇受不住他的动作，身子一颤缩紧了屁股，又被朱一龙顶得直哼哼，“啊……你要能让我怀……我就叫你老公……”<br/>“等以后领证了再叫。”<br/>“朱一龙你听清我刚……啊！慢，慢……不行，哥——”<br/>他听见水声噗呲噗呲响起，那根棒子直戳着他的敏感点朝里捅，穴肉热情地层层吸附上去，又被龟头毫不留情地顶开。润滑液早就没有刚抹上去时那么冰凉，被体温捂得像是刚从穴心流出来的淫液，在交合处涂上滑溜溜的一层。<br/>白宇自知推不开发了狠干他的朱一龙，于是就只能用手紧扯住枕头，爽得仰起头呻吟。朱一龙边干他边尽职尽责地为他揉胸，捏得那片嫩白胸膛都泛出红痕，乳粒随着他手上的动作在空气中画圈，一晃一晃的，像是挂在枝头的红豆——<br/>是甜味儿的。</p><p> </p><p>10.<br/>涨大的乳头尝起来是甜的。那味道并不浓郁，却意外地带着一股子香甜，在舌尖弥漫开淡淡的奶香，像极了奶嘴上残留的甜味儿。他用舌尖轻轻戳了戳奶孔，那甜味便瞬间更浓了一些，轻轻一吸就能流出汁水。<br/>这味道……不会真的是……<br/>朱一龙看着乳粒褶皱处渗出的奶白色，脑子里顿时刷了白墙。<br/>“小白……”他动了动喉结，低声唤道，“小白，我知道你为什么会感觉胸涨了……”<br/>白宇正疑惑于朱一龙为何突然停下动作，闻言眨了眨泪花看向他龙哥:“嗯？”<br/>“看这是什么？”<br/>朱一龙把揉着奶头的两根手指抬起来给他看，稀薄的乳白色液体正顺着手指流进指缝里，在空气中弥漫出一股奶香。<br/>“这，这怎么可能……”<br/>“是涨奶。”<br/>“这不可能啊！我一男的怎么会——”<br/>“嘘。”朱一龙却突然把他的惊呼打断，从床头柜拿来一只眼罩戴到他脸上，“我帮你弄出来。”<br/>白宇眼前一黑，不知道朱一龙怎么突然间想起来玩情趣，脑子一转才意识到他这是不想让自己直面接下来过于富有冲击性的画面。他想起刚刚看见的朱一龙手上的奶水，没缓过劲儿似的呼吸急促了一下，朱一龙以为他紧张，撩起眼罩在他眼角轻吻:“很正常，给你弄出来就好了。”<br/>“为什么……”<br/>“是因为奶瓶。”<br/>朱一龙没给他好好回味那句话的机会，在他腰后塞了个枕头就举起一条大腿再次闯了进去。性器进得格外深，白宇挺腰短促地哭喊了一声就整个人软下去，被顶撞得连枕头边都抓不住。他身体单薄，胸口那片皮肤又太干净，只稍微欺负两下就能晕染开大片的粉红，显得异常粉嫩可口。<br/>朱一龙再次捏住他略微鼓起的胸乳，试图挤出些香甜的汁液来。<br/>“哈啊……哥哥你帮我舔舔，好痒……”白宇难耐地挺起胸膛，扒拉着朱一龙的胳膊要他好好安慰涨到发痛的奶尖。胸乳被揉了两下之后就明显地鼓涨起来，先前的痒意也逐渐变成酸疼，折磨得他几乎要哭出来。<br/>乳头虽然硬着，但毕竟还是软弹的，含在嘴里像橡皮糖。他用舌尖细细舔舐褶皱处渗出的奶水，粗糙舌苔滑过奶孔，忽而裹紧肉粒狠狠一吸，白宇便闷哼一声捏紧了他的手臂，连带着后穴也痉挛着夹紧肉柱拼命吮咬。朱一龙被夹得低喘了两声，将性器退出大半截继而猛地顶入到根部，把白宇不知不觉间箍紧了他腰身的腿弯扛到肩头，轻而易举下压到身侧。<br/>“唔……啊……撑不住……你轻点儿呜……”<br/>眼睛被遮住后，感官就集中于触觉。白宇轻轻眨了眨眼睛，只看得见一片迷蒙中眼罩透出的一丝丝光亮，让他想起自己头顶正对着吊灯。他感觉自己身下的床单已经汗透了，黏黏糊糊地贴着皮肤，被捂出炙热的温度；他抓着朱一龙手臂的手心也出了汗，被空调风吹得冰凉，但不妨碍他求助似的继续抓紧了那条胳膊。<br/>尽管他无法看到自己被操到略微红肿的穴口和被囊袋拍红了的大腿根，让人头脑发昏的快感依旧冲击着他，让他爽得蜷起脚趾颤抖。后穴甚至于有些不堪重负，他感觉自己小腹酸胀——就好像那东西已经开拓到不可思议的深度，带着比平日里更加霸道的气势反复入侵敏感带。<br/>要命。太要命了。白宇从嗓子眼儿里挤出呻吟，控制不住地流出眼泪。他想要朱一龙像平常一样用薄唇吻去他眼角的泪痕，但眼罩遮住了他大半张脸，只露出圆润的鼻尖。<br/>他知道自己的奶水已经流了小半个胸膛。清甜的奶香味在他鼻尖萦绕，让他很难不去想象自己胸前会是怎样一幅光景。朱一龙正吻着他左胸的乳晕，淡白色液体被舔舐干净，在灯光下泛着亮晶晶的水光；而另一边的乳首受人冷落，颤巍巍地挺立在空气中，被手指拨弄出星星点点的乳汁。<br/>于是他挺起右胸，试图将依旧涨痛的乳尖蹭到朱一龙唇边:“哥哥，这边还没弄……”<br/>“乖，马上就好。”朱一龙用指腹用力揉了下圆滚滚的奶头，又挤出两滴汁液来，“等我先把这边弄干净。”<br/>“嘶，好痛……”白宇吸了口凉气，下意识地哼哼道，“你给我舔一下嘛……”<br/>他皱着鼻子冲朱一龙撒娇，肉乎乎的嘴唇嘟起，小舌头悄悄探出来润了下干涩的嘴唇。朱一龙被引诱着吻上去，立刻就受到了来自对方的热情回应，软舌嘬着他口中剩余的奶味儿，将唇角一点奶白色也勾进嘴里。<br/>原来是这种味道……怪不得朱一龙吃得这么香呢。<br/>想象着朱一龙眨着水灵灵的大眼睛趴在自己胸前嘬奶的样子，白宇突然间感觉羞耻之余又有些兴奋——他为自己的想法轻笑了两声，然后动起了坏心思。<br/>两臂环住朱一龙的后颈让他贴在自己脸旁，翘起嘴角用低哑的声音在他耳畔轻声唤道:<br/>“宝宝……”</p><p> </p><p>11.<br/>白宇被反应迟钝但终究还是反应过来他说了什么的朱一龙干到哭出了声。<br/>还在最后被内射第三回的同时喂了满口自己的乳汁。</p><p>白某宇:现在就是后悔，非常后悔。</p><p> </p><p>12.<br/>虽然次日下午白宇从朱一龙口袋里摸出那张说明书的时候腰部依然酸疼得像刚磕了话梅，但这不妨碍他一边嗦着宝宝面皮一边板着脸把犯罪证据拍到朱一龙面前，并且哑着嗓子质问——<br/>“说实话！到底咋回事儿？”<br/>“吃饭的时候最好不要……”<br/>“我吃饱了。”<br/>“可是你才吃了四口。”<br/>“哥哥，我现在浑身都疼，特别是腰和屁股。”<br/>“小白……”朱一龙无奈举手投降，“对不起，是因为我……”</p><p> </p><p>13.<br/>长话短说。<br/>朱一龙有个朋友。<br/>就是那种，现实生活中基本没有，只会出现在某些拥有奇奇怪怪设定的小煌文中的工具人朋友。<br/>四月一号愚人节那天，朋友寄给他一个奶瓶，并且告诉他这东西有神奇的功效。朱一龙认认真真阅读完说明书，甚至还细心地用荧光笔勾出了重点内容。<br/>“取本品附赠药丸一颗置于容器内部，加入90℃热水100ml，在常温环境下静置一小时即可。”<br/>“药效挥发后三十天之内，使用本品的第一位男性可拥有产乳体质。”<br/>“特别注意，在乳汁排出体外前使用者会产生涨奶反应（个别体质特殊者除外），此反应为本品正常药效，不会对身体造成任何伤害。”<br/>……<br/>？？？！！！<br/>这是什么神奇的魔法？<br/>朱一龙:[奇怪的知识增加了.gif]<br/>朋友:“你可以在四月八号那天送给白宇。”<br/>朱一龙:“可是，这样是不是不太好？这个真的安全吗……？”<br/>朋友:“放心，绝对安全。贤哥已经试过了，说这东西真他妈好用。”<br/>朱一龙:“可小白不会用这个的吧。”<br/>朋友:“你怎么知道他不会呢？”</p><p> </p><p>14.<br/>当然，朱一龙是不会把这些都全部告诉白宇的。<br/>就算他依旧老老实实磕磕巴巴地复述了事件经过并供出这位神奇的朋友，白宇也依旧不会知道这整个事件最根本的原因其实是朱一龙用三十张开封菜优惠券买通了最近有点嘴馋的机器猫朋友。</p><p>朱一龙:“小白你放心，不粗……出三天药效就会过去的！”<br/>白宇:“那药还有吗？”<br/>朱一龙:“我放家里了……”<br/>白宇:“让你朋友再寄一个过来。”<br/>朱一龙:“啊？原来你还想……”<br/>白宇:“给你用。”<br/>……<br/>成熟男人居一龙陷入沉默。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>